Body coils for magnetic resonance tomography may be constructed in the form of volumetric coils for accommodating the body part that is to be measured. Volumetric coils are, for example, head coils, neck coils, arm coils, trunk coils and leg coils which accommodate the body part that is to be measured. Such body coils usually have an essentially cylindrical shape.
In order to obtain satisfactory results from examinations with magnetic resonance tomographic devices, the body part that is to be examined should not make any movements relative to the body coil during the measurement process. This is very difficult since the total measurement time in a magnetic resonance tomographic device may be in the range from 30 to 45 minutes. During this long time, the body part that is to be measured has to be held in a movement-free manner in order that one may successfully achieve an acceptable visual image.
In the case of conventional body coils, the electrical coil conductors are embedded in shape-retaining plastic elements. Typically, these plastic elements are relatively hard and are not adapted to the shape of the body part to be measured. This leads, on the one hand, to uncomfortable positioning of the body part that is to be measured and, on the other hand, it makes it difficult for the patient to keep the body part in question free from movement for an adequately long time.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present electromagnetic body coils. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an improved body coil directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.